Phantom
by JessWho
Summary: Gene/Alex. Prompt: Bite Marks...


A/N: Since finishing If An Illusion Is All I have I feel like all I have been doing is starting stories and then never finishing them. As this has been the worst week of my life I decided to be productive during the lull to finish this. One down more to go.

Prompt: Gene/Alex, bite marks. Done for Fantasy_Bubbles Ashes To Ashes Kink Meme.

* * *

He tells her not to speak. They have argued all day and now he only wants silence. He must be angry. The way Gene's stare makes her feel like a criminal, like she has something to hide. She has cramp in her right leg from having them crossed for too long and her lower back aches from sitting up straight. It is all because he told her to. She is sitting by his feet like a little girl waiting for a story to be told. She smiles, he doesn't. He doesn't look best pleased by her lack of attention. Alex would have apologised, but he said not to speak.  
When she start massaging the tightness in her calve, he kicks her foot and shakes his head. She puts her hands in her lap and bows her head.  
She does not question how her sofa managed to shrink into an arm chair. She does not ask, because it does not matter. Not when he is sitting there like a king, like the god she has made him.  
When he moves to rest his chin in his hands with his elbows on his knees Alex looks up. Her eyes bright shining ovals. One of his hands hovers next to her cheek and all she wants is for him to touch her. Burns for his touch like a moth caught in a flame. His hand is gone before she can get close enough to him.

::

The carpet prickles her skin. He has had her strip at some point, she does not remember when. She is naked, but she is not completely vulnerable. Never without the power to say no. The option as ever hanging in the air. She knows he knows she will not deny him anything.  
Prickles become itchy. She tries not to move, but the itch feels as if it is burrowing deeper into her skin. Clenching her legs in an attempt to seem still, but at the same time makes movements that would rub her thigh against the carpet. It does not work. The itch is in her muscle. She can feel it twitch, each time her heart starts in her chest. Digging her nail in to the palms of her hands she resists the urge to scratch out her flesh to stop the itching.  
How long has she been sat at his feet, with cramp in her right calve and the most unbearable itch in her thigh? She wants him to rub her calve with finger pressing deep enough to bruise to force the cramp to leave. She wants his short, blunt nails to drag over skin leaving a red trail in their wake. Alex needs him to touch her. Feather-light or crushing, she just need to feel him on her.  
Her leg twitched. Like a hawk he catches the movement.

::

He is on her like she has done something wrong when it was only a twitch. He is in front of her on his knees. Long fingers tickling under her chin. For a second the corner of her mouth quirks into a smile, but before it can form properly he squeezes.  
It does not hurt enough to be a punishment so maybe it is a test to see how she will react. Should she apologise or will that make him angrier for breaking his rules. He lifts her head. "Look at me!" She lifts her eyes from her lap. Her gaze slowing to look at his sensual lips. He shakes her head from side to side to regain her attention and her eyes snap up to meet the storm inside his.  
The heat of his fury creeps up her spin. Encompassing her. Holding her at his mercy. She is suddenly acutely aware of him and oddly of herself. Her colour rises and she has to look away quickly though she somehow knows that Gene is still watching her, enjoying her discomfort.  
The harshness of his grip loosens and it feels like she is losing him. She just wants to feel him. Craves the contact like her lungs crave oxygen when there is no air to be found.  
She reaches out to touch his knee. He grips her chin and pushes her away. Alex's elbow catch on the floor behind her. Her only support. He pulls the arm out from under her. Forces her legs apart and rolls her over onto her stomach.

::

Gene's hands smooth over her legs. He uses a finger to draw on her skin, but the letters cannot be distinguished. Her ankle is pulled up to his mouth. Hot breath on the inside of ankle is startling. The heady pulse between her legs feels like her heart has moved, dropped further down her body so that all emotion, and sensation is directed to that one point.  
Lips brush her skin. Gene's lips are dry, but the texture is as soft as she has imagined they would be. His mouth drags farther up her legs, his hands following. She does not think it is done intentionally to drive her insane, not so soon at any rate. She is desperate to roll over and make him kiss places that could derive more pleasure. He will not allow that though, he has to have her how he wants.  
He replaces the brush of his lips with teeth. They scrape across the underside over her knee and she moans without thinking about it. He bites down at the very top of her thigh. She squirms, but makes no sound at the slight pressure.  
Gene leaves a jagged line of indentations. They start with no colour, gradually becoming pink and then red.  
At the back of her knee he bites hard. The thin layer of skin breaks and droplets of blood swell to the surface as Alex cries out.  
He pushes her down into the floor to stop her crawling away. Alex's teeth tingle as she grits them knowing there is more to come. His face falls on her leg the warm weight of Gene a comforting trick before the torrent of bites. He gives them without the same symmetry. He does not allow her time to catch her breath between each one. Bites on every piece of unmarked flesh until the cuts criss-cross over one another. She sobs.  
It is as though he is playing with the damaged part of her that will never stop him. Whether she wants the punishment or not she receives it without saying no. She begs incoherently into the carpet, but never asks him to stop hurting her. To stop torturing her with his beautiful mouth when it is capable of much nicer things.  
He does not stop until his jaw aches and he can taste the iron of her blood.

::

Her sobs sound ugly to her own ears. He does not touch her again until she is quiet and turns to look over her shaking shoulders to find him on his knees. The sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and his boyish blond hair making him look younger than his years, and the gloss of blood on his lower lip and chin giving him a devilish quality.  
Like a bolt. Lust starts to burn within her lessening the pain he has inflicted.  
She must look a fright. Her eyes sore and puffy. Residue of the mascara he had made her wash off staining her cheeks along with tears.  
Even with the carpet imprinted onto the side of her face and with a red nose he pulls her hips up so he is pressed firmly to her ruined thighs. His desire unhindered. The coarse fabric of his trousers sticking and catching on her sores.  
She is not sure if she imagines the black material disintegrating against her to reveal the tantalising strength of his bare thighs.  
The way in which he holds her so commandingly makes her feel like the missing piece in his jigsaw. They are not without their dog-eared edges. Yet they seem to fit together flawlessly. As flawlessly as they could ever be.  
He pushes into her. Touching her with hands that are almost not there as though she will break, like he has not been chewing her flesh raw. Joined like two mangles lovers, born out of battle.  
She stays still, does not push back into him. She suspects her determination to stay silent irritates him more then the constant shouting earlier in the day. He wants a reaction she will not give until he voices his permission. It is a part of his game though, to force noise from her so he can punish her all over again.  
He is just a sadist at heart. Behind all the layers it is there. The need to hurt and then protect what he has damaged.  
His blunt nails dig into teeth marks breaking the fresh scabs.  
She can see him later standing by the wash basin as she cleans the blood from under her nails. She does not know how she can contemplate such domesticity amid such mayhem.  
He slams into her. Moving deeper. Alex's reflexes too slow to hold herself up against the onslaught. He forces her face into the carpet as his body ambushes hers.  
Skin slapping against open wounds. She lets out an unexpected wail as the pain shocks her. He has won.  
He does not hold her by the waist but by the top of her thighs so he has to hold her tight against the slip of blood.  
The burning slid of carpet smooths into a harder, cooler surface that is slick under her cheek and she blinks back the blur of tears to find herself being fucked mercilessly into black and white tiles.

::

Something is not right. Gene is good, fantastic even, but this is not right. You cannot shag someone to another location, at least not without them noticing. She pushes one elbow under her to gain some leverage whilst he thrusts harder into her, her body quivering as he pinches the bundle of nerve ending at the apex of her leg.  
She looks up at the room trying to figure out what is going on and finds Ray, Chris and Shaz sat at this respective desks watching with faces contorted with disgust and want.  
She can feel her body tightens with shameful arousal, but she will not go like this. Not with those face leering at her. She cannot just abandon herself like this. Gene pushes her down when she struggles away, her eyebrow cracking on the linoleum tiles and splitting as Gene lays his weight over her. His hand trapped under her as he rubs roughly. She feels his pulse inside her and like a two head beast they come in unison, snarling loud enough for all to hear.

::

She wakes shaking. In a moment of terror filling with copious amounts of lust that for all her skills of psychological deduction she does not want to use them to decipher her bodies reaction before she has at least had the chance to wipe sleep from the corner of her eyes.  
The bed sheets are sticking to her, with bloody or sweat she is uncertain. Alex pushes the sheets back gingerly. Her legs a heavy anchor as she sits up and uncovers herself completely. She pulls up her damp night shirt. Holding the silk to her breast. Her heart thumping erratically against her fists. Skin smooth, hairless and a simple unmarked creamy ivory met her after all her anxious fretting.  
A dream. She has spent the night dreaming away. She can not trust her mind when it is capable of such trickery. It had felt so real. She remembers the feel of every sharp tooth. His utter possession of her. Her submission. The leering face of her work colleagues.  
Work. She did not have time to psycho-analyse her dream. Just like everyday she has been trapped in this dystopia she is late for work.

::

The lights in CID do not feel as harsh on her eyes as they did in her dream. It does not help the headache that makes her feel hung over. The echoing of her head smashing on the very tiles under her chair reverberates around her skull. Everyone, but Shaz, has thankfully ignored her all morning and the only attention she has received from the young WPC was due to a constant stream of files and hot beverages being drop on her desk.  
With her almond shaped eyes staring unseeing at the open file in front of her she slips a hand under her desk and up her skirt.  
Alex touches her skin through nylon stockings. Phantom bites from knee to hip. She imagines the flesh to be tender and swollen under the press of her fingers. It is smooth in places, but bumpy with the rise of welts and the dip caused by a pretend yet deliciously devious mouth. A smile escapes as her mind conjured up the scratch of small scabs in intimate places. Such amazing detail.  
She wants it to be real. Real in a way she has never wished before. She wants to let him tear her apart and put her together again. Hell, she isn't to fussy about being put together again.  
If only he knew her body that way. Knew the very map of her skin. All the sweet spots that make her moan or squirm and giggle. Mostly she wants him to prod and pinch the darkness inside her. To help her seek out all those untouched parts of her. To be claimed his. To sit at his feet and obey.  
She closes her eyes and lets herself dream of the ghost of teeth that never touch her.

~::~

Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too werid... :)


End file.
